James' One Wish
by Holly Nirvana
Summary: James and Lily are made for eachother- or at least that's what James thinks.
1. The Beginning

A/N: Okay, well this is my first fan fiction- so be nice.

A story of James and Lily. Centers mostly around the Marauders.

James' One Wish

Narrator

James Potter was the average popular jock. He played the star chaser and captain on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, was handsome, muscular, and rich. He was also very, _very _smart, and he was one of the most wanted men in Hogwarts. He had three very close friends that were all going into their 4th year at Hogwarts. They called themselves the Marauders. Their specalty was playing pranks.....

Marauders

His best friend Sirius Black was a almost mirror of James only with longer hair and a better sense of humor. He was high in the class rankings, even though he did not care at all about his studies. He was wanted by the adventurous girls. The _very_ adventurous ones. His relationships never lasted long.

Remus Lupin was the sandy-haired one who was a little shorter than James and Sirius. He was very gentlemanly, and was very occupied by his studies. He had never gone out with a girl, even though he was asked. He always tried to be the best at school, studying almost 24/7, but he never could get to the top of the class, because of James and Lily, who were far above the rest.

No one knew why Peter Pettigrew, a short, fat, squinty eyed boy was allowed in their group, but people said it was mostly pity. He was nervous almost all of the time and he always fidgeted. He was at the bottom of the class.

James and the marauders loved playing pranks, but their by far favorite pranks were on lily and her friends. It was impossible not to have fun pranking the fiery redhead, that had a temper much like her hair.

Lily Evans was the most popular girl in the whole of Hogwarts, even though she didn't really want all of the attention. She was more of the bookish type, who was more worried about the grade in the charms test then who is going out with who. She was muggleborn, and she had never gone out with anyone in her life, although she was asked at least 10 times a week, from little 1st years to slimy slitherin 7th years. Oh, and Potter. He asked her out at least five times a week. At least.

And let me tell you, he's tried _everything._ He has tried through letter, through mouth. He has tried amplifying his voice and asking her so the whole school would hear, so she would be embarrassed enough to say yes, but Lily simply replied "No" in her own amplified and dignified voice. He has tried going out with other girls, and staying single. He has even tried to ask Holly and Molly out, yet she wouldn't budge. Actually, It probably made her even more disgusted.

What was the weirdest about James was that he confused Lily _so much._ One second he is playing a mean trick on her in front of the whole school, and then the next, he is devoting his heart to her in poem. (and making Sirius puke in the process.) I mean, _come on! _How is she supposed to even think about going out with him?

Yet what confused her the most was that over the last summer, she had thought about James a lot more then necessary. I mean, not the usual "He is _such_ a git!" or "Idiot", but "I wonder what James' house looks like...." "I wonder what James is doing right now...?"

But she could'nt have a crush on James. No way. Because you see, Potters and Evans' don't mix. Its impossible. Potter is a git, who pulls stupid pranks, that makes her laugh, that has the most handsome brown eyes.........

This was going to be a very interesting year for Lily Evans.

OK, well that was pretty short, but that's OK, because its only the intro., you see. I will have it longer next chapter.

Previews:

The train ride to their 4th year

And Truth or dare!

If anyone has any suggestions, you rock! If u want me to put your name in, or have you be the "new exchange student" character, that's cool!

As always, R&R!!!!!!!


	2. The Hogwarts Express: Part One

A/N: Okay, well here is the first chapter, hope you all like it!!

Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express

Lily stared at the brick wall in front of her that separated the muggle and magic world.

Lily sighed. 'I just never can get used to this, can I.' she thought.

She wished she didn't have to go through. She wished she could just sit here, attracting attention, until it was eleven 'o clock, and the train left. Or at least until someone came so they could go through together.

'Why hadn't I gone through with mum and dad like they asked?' She thought.

She knew very well why. It would be highly embarrasing to walk through the barrier only to be seen on the side holding on to her mothers hand for dear life.

Her mother and father had already gone through before her. They said they found it fun. Exhilarating, even. Imagine that! Sometimes, Lily thought, her parents seemed more adjusted to the magic world than she was.

She sighed again. 'Here goes-' she thought.

She ran as fast as she possibly could towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"Oy, Remus! Over here!"

Remus Lupin turned to see his two best friends, James and Sirius, over by James' parents. He walked over.

"Hello, Remus. How has your summer been?" asked Mrs. Potter

"Fine, thanks. And yours?

"Very good, thanks."

"Remus, have you seen Peter?" asked James.

"No, I haven't." Said Remus.

"Who cares? You haven't gone soft, have you Jamsie?" Said Sirus.

James looked at Sirius with a look of deep disgust.

"He's our _friend, _ Sirius."

Sirius waved a inpatient hand. "Whatever."

"Mr. Potter, how are things in the ministry?" Asked Remus.

"Oh, well crazy as usual. That Fudge, you know, my new assistant?"

Remus nodded.

"He's an odd one, he is. Does the funniest things. He has a collection of antique dolls, you know."

"Oh really? How very.... er.. interesting."

"You do not have to act intrigued, boy. He is the weirdest person I have ever met in my whole life. Well, the Lovegoods give him a run for his money, but still....."

"Remus, shut up being smart and lets go do something."

"Okay, James. Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"Goodbye Remus. Have a nice school year!" Said Mrs. Potter before Sirius dragged him away.

As they walked towards a large crowd that had surrounded around something, you could hear Mrs. Potter tell Mr. Potter, "Tell me again why someone like Remus would hang out with someone like James?"

Lily opened her eyes to the scarlet steam engine that was the Hogwarts Express. She shook herself slightly. She would have to get used to that.

She started to make her way to the luggage rack but was inturupted by two large lumps hitting her from behind. She could only say "What the-" before the wind was knocked out of her as she hit the ground.

"Sorry Lily!" Said a happy voice.

"Crystal! Holly!" She gave them each an equally painful tackle, not noticing that they were all on the ground attracting much attention.

Holly Nirvana and Crystal Kopra (A/N, Crystal, I did put your name in there!) were Lily's best friends at Hogwarts.

Crystal, the shorter one, was about 5'5 and skinny. She had straight brown hair that went down to the middle of her back. She was very happy all of the time.

Holly was 5'10, very tall, with shoulder length blonde hair that was slightly curly. She was a little shy, but she was so pretty that it didn't matter.

Lily was the most wanted of the group, but Crystal and Holly were not far behind. Don't get me wrong, they were both very pretty, but they had nothing on Lily. She was just drop dead gorgeous.

Okay. Back to the story.

The three girls sat there laughing for about five minutes before they thought it would be best to untangle themselves. The only problem was that they didn't know how.

"Okay- how exactly are we going to do this?" Holly said.

It was quite a pickle they were in too; Lily's heel was entangled in Crystals sweater, Holly couldn't feel her hand anymore because of the fact that Lily was sitting on it, and Crystals ankle was who knows where twisted painfully in the wrong direction.

"Need some help?" Said a boys voice. (A/N, I don't know if they are boys or men, so bear with me if it changes frequently)

"Yes, Please," Said Crystal.

Lily groaned. The four marauders stood above them, all grinning, James grinning the most. He stuck out his hand in front of him to take.

"I'm fine thanks," Lily said, trying to get herself untangled.

"Suit yourself," Said James, his grin fading.

"Oh cheer up old Jamsie! This way you get to stare at Lily for the whole time she tries to get herself untangled, and you have an excuse!" Sirius said.

"Whatever. Lily, stop being such a prat." Crystal said. "I'll take some help!"

Remus quickly ran over and pulled her out of the mess. They stared at each other for a while, until they noticed that they were still holding hands, and quickly let go, blushing.

"Thanks," said Crystal.

"No problem," said Remus.

Holly untangled herself and quickly helped Lily up.

"Holly!!" said Sirius, putting an arm around her shoulder. "How have you been! I haven't seen you in ages! And your hair! Its gorgeous! What did you do to it?"

Holly looked at him with her left eyebrow raised, and then rolled her eyes.

"And you think I'm bad with Lily." said James. "You might as well tell her you wanna go out with her."

Poor James. He never had a chance.

Sirius gave him a look of pure venom before running after him to who knows where, screaming, "I'm gonna get you prongs!!!" after him.

Actually, he did like her, yet of course no one knew that until now. Sirius had a weak spot for blondes and girls he "Didn't have to bend down to kiss" in his words. AKA: Tall girls. And Holly definitely had that- Sirius was exactly her hight.

After the laughter died down, Remus said he "Better go play peacemaker again" and Peter said something along the lines of "Food. So the three girls were left to themselves again, witch was probably good, since they had a lot of catching up to do.

A/N: Yippie!!! My first real chapter!!!! Well, Crystal, sorry if that person is nothing like you, but I don't know it just worked out that way. Sorry! If u want me to change her hair color or if you want to explain her personality some more, that would be great. And sorry to all that expected there to be truth or dare in this chapter, so did I, but it didn't work out......next chapter, I promise!!!

Oh- and just so you all know, Holly Nirvana is nothing like me, I just couldn't think of a name.

Thanks to my _one_ reviewer, **Error! Bookmark not defined.**! Since she was lucky # 1, she earned a spot in my story!

Happy reviewing, all!!!

Holly


	3. The Hogwarts Express: Part Two

A/N: Thanks to my 1 new reviewer, CountessMel!

* * *

Chapter Three: The Hogwarts Express: Part Two

Lily and her friends walked onto the Hogwarts Express. They leaned out of the window to wave goodbye to their parents and then started to search for a compartment.

They found an empty one at the end of the train so they started to sit down before they noticed that there already was luggage in the racks above their heads.

"Well- there is no one here, so I guess its all right if we just hang out," Said Holly.

"There are no names on the trunks," said Lily.

"That's odd," replied Crystal.

"Well whatever. Anyone up for a game of chess?" Said Lily.

But the chess game was never started, considering there was a knock from the outside of the door.

"Who at Hogwarts would be polite enough to knock?" whispered Crystal.

"I don't know....Lily, you get it," replied Holly.

Lily walked up to the door and opened it. A girl about their age walked into their compartment. She had long black hair that went down to her waist that was the same color as her eyes. She had school robes, but she was wearing trousers instead of the girls' usual skirt. She had a Ravenclaw tie.

"Hi, my name is umm..... Laura White. Yeah. Laura White. And all of the other, um compartments are full and I- Can I sit with you?" She said.

"Um, sure Laura. I have never seen you before. What year are you?" Asked Lily.

"Fourth. I'm new." She replied.

"Oh- well, welcome to Hogwarts." Said Lily. "I am Lily Evans, and this is Holly Nirvana, and this is Crystal Kopra,"

"Hi," They coursed.

"Thanks."

They all sat down. Lily, Holly, and Crystal sat on one side, while Laura made herself comfortable and took up the whole other side by strecthing out her long legs.

Crystal suddenly got an extreme sense of deja- vu. Laura reminded her of someone, but she couldn't remember who. _Whatever._ She thought to herself. _Its nothing._

After awhile of silence, Laura produced a copy of "Quidditch Illustrated" out of no where and started to read. She was quickly interrupted, though, by a bag falling on her face from the luggage rack. Lily looked at the bag. Where did it come from? It wasn't on the luggage rack before.

Crystal could have sworn she heard whispering from the trunks. _What is going on? And why don't Lily and Holly notice?_

"Laura, are you okay?" said Crystal.

"Yeah- I'm fine," Said Laura, flustered. She quickly regained composure.

"So girls, any new gossip?" She said.

They stared blankly at her.

"You do not even know anyone here yet," said Holly.

"Um- Well you see," she stuttered. "You see, that's why I need to know. My dad moves. Yeah. He moves a lot, so I never really get the ambiance of real school life." She gained confidence. "You know, 'who likes who' gossiping. That kinda thing. You know?" She said.

"Yeah," Said Crystal. "I'm so sorry you move so much," _Who does she remind me of?_

"It must be horrible!" Said Lily.

"It is," Laura assured.

"I know how you feel," Said Holly. "When I was seven we moved from Ireland to Scotland. You can imagine how hard it was with my stupid accent."

"I like your accent," said Lily.

"Whatever. Laura, for you we will tell you everything that we know," Said Holly.

* * *

Sirius couldn't believe his luck. How could the girls believe such a fake story? He didn't know they had so much compassion. Well, they are girls.

They were comforting some random girl that they didn't even know, just because they were nice. Sheesh.

He was skeptical at first, I mean what boy would willingly dress up like a girl? But it was tempting to see if Holly really liked him, and he had lost the game of "rock paper scissors" fare and square.

Sirius was really surprising that they hadn't figured it out yet. I mean, _Laura White?_ How obvious is that? And the bag falling from the luggage rack was too funny. That was James' bag! That he carried around all last year! Didn't they recognize it?

James and Remus were up on the luggage rack in separate trunks; Remus charmed them so they were temporarily like two way mirrors and they could hear everything. Remus had also brought a muggle tape recorder.

(A/N: how mean!!!!!)

"Laura, for you, we will tell you everything we know." Said Holly.

_Yes!_

"Okay. First things first. Who are the hottest guys in the grade?" Asked Sirius.

"Well, that's more a matter of opinion," Said Holly. "The most sought after boys are James Potter and Sirius Black, probably. And Remus Lupin isn't far behind."

"You have to think one of the three is the hottest. Come on. Spill." He said.

"She does think one of them is the hottest." Said Lily.

"Who?" Said Sirius. _This is it...._

"No clue. She wont tell us."

"Why would I?" Said Holly. "Plus, you would laugh."

"We won't laugh,"

"We promise,"

"Please?"

"All right," said Holly.

"Holly. Save yourself the trouble. I know who it is." Said Lily.

"Why did you say you didn't?" Said Sirius.

"Because I am a good friend."

"Oh."

"Anyway, its pretty simple to figure out. She can't like Remus, because Crystal likes him," Lily said. A strangled scream came thankfully at the same time from Remus in his trunk and Lily, who had gotten kicked by Crystal, "Ow- and that would just be mean, and no one could like James, considering he's like stalker on me, so it has to be Sirius. Right?"

"Yep," Holly said sadly.

"Really?" Said Sirius. _Yes!_

"So, Lily what do you think of old Jamsie?" He said.

"I KNEW IT!" said Crystal, jumping up, and pinning him against the wall. "Its Sirius! Lily, Holly, Don't you see? Laura_ White!_ The trousers! The magazine! Everyone knows that its only for guys! And the bag from nowhere! That was James' bag! He wore it _all last year!_ We have been tricked! And James and Remus are up in those two trunks and LILY JUST TOLD HIM I LIKED HIM!!!!"

Everyone was silent for about five minutes straight, the color slowly draining out of their faces. Lily broke the silence.

"James Potter, I love you, will you please go out with me?" Said Lily.

Holly, Crystal, and Sirius all looked at her like she was insane.

"What the hell?" said Holly. "Where did that come from?"

Lily motioned to the trunks. They were moving. James fell out and landed on top of Lily.

"Really?" He said.

"No, you bastard!" She started to punch him all over, ignoring that he was twice her size and strength and on under her. She noticed this. She stopped punching. They stared at each other for a while, Lily on top of James. He had his hands on her waist. She didn't notice. Then he started to speak.

"I'm sorry Lily, I really am. We thought it would be funny, but it wasn't. We didn't mean any of it. We will give you the tape and even let you take a picture of Sirius as a girl." He said.

"Hey," said Sirius. "Who said I agreed to that?

James looked so sincere that somehow Lily knew it was true. She looked straight into his eyes and knew that he wasn't lying. He was telling the whole and complete truth.

There was suddenly a clicking sound. Crystal was taking several pictures of them on the floor.

"You look so cute together!" She faked a sob. "My little baby is growing up!" She said, pushing a fake tear from her eye.

The reality of the situation overcame Lily.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Said Lily chasing Crystal from the compartment.

Holly almost ran after them, but stopped to give Sirius a huge kiss. On the lips. Then she waved, and went to play her regular role as peacemaker.

"Have you made a copy of the tape yet?" James asked Remus. Sirius was still speechless.

"I've made five."

* * *

A/N: I know that was a mean chapter, but I liked writing it. Thanks to my 2 reviewers, and I need names, so if you review, you may be lucky! Hey, you never know. ;)

Holly


	4. Sirius and Lily?

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I know its horrible, three days! ::screams and runs out of the room:: this one will probably be short considering that I have a million things to do, including a party that I have to set up. 

Many thanks to:

**Jessie:** Thank you for thinking its funny, I am so glad! I greatly dislike FFs that are like soap operas. They do not appeal to me.

**CrystalizedLily**: Thank you again for reviewing, you are superly cool, and I am very surprised that "Crystal" is anything like you. I usually mess up things like that.

Only two!! ::sobs:: I thought I meant more to you!!!! Lol. Actually, there are only 5 reviewers overall, and one of them reviewed twice and one of them was me. (he he he.) I know its probably against some rule, but my computer was acting stupid, and I didn't do it so the numbers would go up.

Okay! To the story! You all didn't come to hear me ramble!

* * *

Chapter Four: Sirius and......Lily?

A week passed, and the marauders had finally gotten used to school life again. Since it was their fourth year, nothing really important was going to happen.

They had only done four pranks so far less than usual, and only two detentions each. Far less than usual.

Sirius was still astounded about what happened with Holly on the train, witch was funny, considering he was supposed to be the kind of person that never shut up. Alas, he had done quite the contrary; he had not talked much all week. James thought this was funny because it was the first time a girl had kissed him first. Actually, come to think of it-

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" James asked, as they were walking out of the common room one morning to breakfast.

"What kind of a question is that? Of coarse I have. Loads of times."

"How many?" asked Remus with a grin. "How many girls have you snogged?"

"Um, to many to count," Sirius replied.

James stopped to turn around and face him. "Sirius, with someone with an ego as big as yours, you would count down to the last hug," He said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"And your ego is much smaller, I'm sure," Said Sirius sarcastically.

"No, it isn't. In my years at Hogwarts, I have been hugged 58 times, kissed on the cheek 45 times, and kissed 33 times," said James. "By girls."

"You've been kissed by a boy?" Said Sirius with disgust. "Eww, get away from me."

"No, Sirius, I haven't." James sighed. "Holly was your first kiss, wasn't it."

"No, no! Um.... I've kissed ah-Lily before! Yeah! She was my first kiss! Lily!" said Sirius at a last attempt.

"WHAT?" yelled James.

Very smart, Sirius, very smart. Say you "kissed" the one he has a crush on.

"It was one night! It didn't mean anything to me!" With deep seriousness in his voice. (A/N: very good actor.) "I swear!"

"One night? Now its a _night?_ Oh, that makes me feel so much better," James replied.

Remus was very amused by this all. James was such an idiot!

"Well well, look who it is! We can ask Lily now!" Said Remus. Lily was walking down the corridor, in their direction.

Sirius grew steadily paler.

"Ask me what?" she said cheerily.

"LilydidyousnogSirius?" James said in one breath.

For a moment, Lily looked like she thought they were all insane. But when he saw Sirius' violent nodding behind James and Remus' smiling like he was about to explode if he didn't laugh, she thought she would have some fun.

"Well, yeah," Lily said. _This is going to be so funny._

"Loads of times. But which one? Are you talking about the closet next to charms incident, or the closet near the Ravenclaw common room incident? But then there is also the quidditch shed incident. Those are the most memorable, I'm sure......" She said, with a look of amusement at James and Sirius' faces, and Remus, who was using all of his energy not to laugh.

".....But there were still the closets on the 4th and 5th floors, the astronomy tower...." She trailed off.

"Its a lie! James, don't believe her!" Sirius said. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

James turned slowly to face Sirius.

"I'm gonna get you, Sirius Black! You're dead!"

They raced down the hall, Sirius only a meter ahead of James.

"You should measure it, you know. How far he runs for you. It could be a world record! I can see it in the book already! 'How far someone has ran for their love.' So cute." Said Remus.

"He is not my love," Lily said hitting him.

She walked to the common room, not 'to get some shut eye' like she told Remus- but she was actually doing- what else- getting a measuring tape.

* * *

A/N: That's an okay chapter I guess, even though its a little short..... sorry, all! Hey, the more reviews, the longer the updates! 


	5. Rose

A/N: I am sorry that I took so long, I completely forgot! I have started to work as a counselor at a summer camp- but for no pay, of coarse. I don't know why I did it- I don't care if I need the girl scout service hours!!!!

**Everyone- this is very important! They are now in their 5th year!!!! Okay? I think it was CountessMel who brought up this very important point in the review boards**. **Therefore, that would mean, of coarse, that Lily would be a prefect. Sorry I am being so confusing!**

Whatever you guys were doing on the review board before that.......umm... very interesting. I do not know why it did that repeating thingy on there...Well, whatever, it ups my review count. I'm not complaining! And, again- remember, the more reviews, the longer the updates!

Holly

* * *

Chapter Five: Rose

James and Sirius walked in dripping wet one late and rainy Saturday evening in their quidditch robes. It was so late, about 1 in the morning, that everyone was gone from the common room. James had a I-know-I-did-the-right-thing look on his face, and Sirius looked like he could punch the first person who talked to him. James summoned towels from somewhere.

"Three hours! Three hours, James, with the _rain!_ Do you want to get us killed? We could have frozen to death out there!" yelled Sirius. He was still ringing his quidditch uniform of water.

"I only did three hours because its the only way we are going to win! Slitherin is the first match, and they are not an easy defeat! If they do two, we do three! We have to be a step ahead of them all of the way. That is the _only_ way we'll win!"

"James! Have you noticed that we have never lost a game? It is impossible for us to loose! You know why? Because we have you on our team! Don't deny it. The only reason that we have won the quidditch cup for the last 3 years is because of you. You are amazing!"

James looked at Sirius and almost laughed. "Sorry, Sirius, but flattering will not get you out of quidditch practice."

Actually, what Sirius had said was true. James was star chaser and captain, the youngest captain in Hogwarts history as of his third year. Sirius was beater. He had broken a school record for the most goals scored by one chaser in one game- 31 goals. In only 2 and ½ hours.

Everyone but himself thought he was amazing. If they won 200 points over the other team, then he should've gotten 300. Yet, no matter what, (AKA team injuries, rain, snow, pranks from Slitherins,) they never lost a game. Ever.

"Whatever. I don't wanna talk about this now," Said James.

"Okay, I'm going to bed." Said Sirius, looking at him curiously. "You coming up?" It was close to 12:00, and surprisingly, everyone was in bed.

"Yeah, in a while. I'm going to study for a while."

James, in fact, had no intention of going to bed, or studying. He was still thinking about the letter he had gotten earlier that morning. He hadn't thought about it all day, or at least hadn't showed it, him being the "big man" that he was. But now it all came flooding back to him. He took it out of his pocket and began to read:

__

_Dearest James, _

_I am very sorry to tell you this, James. Rose has gone. She has died last night. There is nothing we could do. I'm sure you can handle it, James, being the strong 5th year that you are. She died peacefully in her sleep. Don't worry about us, okay? She had a good life, James. Do not worry about her. You just worry about school and quidditch, and doing lots of pranks! It would be a great to do some in her honor, you know? Put a rose above the scene of the crime with the dupudo charm. _

_We are not really having a burial, because there would be no one to invite. Your father and I will just put her in the Potter mosoleum. Don't come, okay? I don't want you there. _

_We love you James! Make sure to study lots! We are so proud of you!_

_Lots of love:_

_Your Mother and Father_

James' sister had been horribly hurt when she was only three years old, and stuck in a coma ever since. She had been playing outside when she just waked in front of a car. No one knows why. It was the worst thing that ever happened to James' mom. She had been a little "hollow" ever since the incident.

Since then, she was stuck in her bed with five nurses for company. Of coarse, it didn't matter. She couldn't see or hear anyone. She had been in a coma for _10 years-_ she was thirteen when she died.

James continued to think about this, staring into the fire. He felt ad that he didn't feel bad- but he didn't remember anything about Rose. He was only 5 when she want into the coma. She was beautiful though. Absolutely stunning.

The doctor had said that her heartbeat was going irratic and that it was only a matter of time before she had died.

He heard footsteps behind him, and turned around. It was Lily.

"Is this really what I see?" She said, smiling. "James Potter, thinking?"

She quickly stopped smiling when she saw the look on his face.

"I'm not in the mood, Evans," He said coldly.

She looked at him oddly. He _never_ called her Evans. Last names were used for enemies and Slitherins.

"I didn't mean that," He said with a huge sigh." I guess I am just not in a good mood today."

"James, what is wrong?" Lily said with a look of concern on her face.

"Nothing."

"Is that a letter?"

"Its nothing," He said, stuffing it into his pocket.

"If its nothing, then why would you hide it?" She replied tartly.

He shrugged.

"James, really, what is it?" she said.

He sighed, pulled the letter out of his pocket, threw it at Lily, and put his face in his hands.

Lily bent over, picked up the letter, and unfolded it carefully. She noticed the Potter seal. It was a Gryfindor lion.

She began to read the letter.

* * *

A/N: Cliffie!!!! Yay! I finally have it up! Sorry that one was so short..... hum. Longer next time, I promise!

Holly


	6. Lily Breaking Rules?

A/N: Well sorry to everyone for the long wait... but my computer kind of...well...died. To be frank, it crashed, and with it took all of my saved documents, and of course all of my pictures that it had saved from my digital camera, annnnnd all of my hilarious ims that I saved. Fun fun. Right now I am on my moms computer, and will probably get kicked off in about like 3 seconds considering I am supposed to be cleaning. And I am not supposed to be on my mom's computer in the first place.........

In response to what CountessMel said, James' father is Minister of Magic, and the reason that they did not live in a strictly wizard neighborhood is because Mr. Potter believed that the closer he lived to muggles the more he would understand them. Also, he said that all wizards should be able to associate with muggles, because at one time in every wizard's life, they are going to get in a pickle with a muggle, and that they should be able to get themselves out of it. Think of it this way. He was very like Mr. Weasley.

Also, when I said it was two different times on the last chapter, I meant that it was 1:00. So sorry for that little mistake.

Okay, well enough of my babbling! Here is your chapter 6!

* * *

Chapter 6: 

Lily's eyes grew steadily wider as she continued to read the letter.

"Oh my god, James! I never knew! I'm so sorry!" She said, looking at James with a look of deep concern.

"Don't be," James said. "I never knew her."

Lily looked at him, confused. "What do you mean? What happened to her?"

For the next hour, James and Lily talked to each other with more respect then they ever had in their whole life. It was almost like James wasn't in love with her and Lily didn't hate his guts.

James talked and talked, sometimes about Rose, sometimes not. It just made him feel better to talk to someone. About everything.

Lily was a wonderful shrink; she always had the right thing to say. Even if it was just an "uh huh" or a "wow" it was always the right thing.

James, after a while of talking, was wondering why Lily hadn't yelled at her yet, or taken off house points, or called her a prat. I mean she usually did one of those at least 10 times a day.

Lily, after a while of talking, was wondering why James hadn't asked her out yet. He did it at least once every other day, and it annoyed her. But now, James seemed much more down to earth. _Much _more. Right now, Lily liked talking to James.

_I guess he really can be nice and intelligent, when he wants to be. _Lily thought. _How extraordinary. _

After they had talked for close to an hour, they had run out of things to talk about. They just sat there, next to each other on the big velvet red couch, staring into the fire, enjoying each other's company. Lily didn't even notice that he had his arm around her.

Suddenly, the big clock struck 2 o' clock. They both jumped about a foot in the air. It was so quiet before, that the smallest of sounds could have surprised them.

"Well, I probably should be getting to bed," Said Lily, standing up. "We have classes in the morning, you know. I am a prefect and I am staying up past 2 o' clock," she continued, looking almost disgusted with herself. "If only Macgonagal knew..."

James looked at Lily with amusement. "You are so uptight. No one is going to catch you. And by the way, if you haven't remembered, we are allowed in the common room the whole night if our little hearts desire it. And if she questions it, we were studying. No one cares if we are up late in the common room, Lily. It's the 'dark scary castle' that they are worried about."

James suddenly got that excited look in his eyes that only a marauder could get.

"Oh, no," Said Lily. "We are _not_ going to sneak out. No _way_."

"No one will see us, dear Lily. "

"And how can you be so sure, huh? Are all marauders just invisible to teachers? I think not."

"Actually, they are."

"Really?" said Lily with an amused look on her face. "And how is that?"

Lily's eyes grew larger than James had ever seen when he pulled a silvery object out of his pocket. (A/n: I know, an invisibility cloak could never fit into your pocket, but just bear with me here. Please... ï 


	7. A Nightime Walk

Hello Everyone! Great to see you again, and I'm sure its mutual. I have another wonderful chapter out for you, I'm sure you're excited. Its rather short again, I'm afraid, but quality is better than quantity, as I'm sure you would agree. There is a small reason for me taking so long....

I'm not trying to annoy anyone with my political antics or anything, but I would just like to say that I have just figured out the outcome of the presidential election, and I just might have to kill myself.

Anyway...

This time around I decided that I would do some interesting things with the story, and make it from different viewpoints. I know I'm really weird, considering that I started it out that way in the first place, but then it got messed up, and and and......

And I'm wasting a lot of my precious time and yours, so I think I will get on with it.

* * *

Chapter Seven:

The Nighttime Walk

James and Lily walked out of the portrait hole and down the hall. James, even though cool on the outside, was inside a mess. He was breathing much heavily than normal, and his heart felt like it was about to come out of his chest. He couldn't believe he was this close to Lily.

_Whatever happened to her hating me?_ James thought.

_Oh, she still does._ Another voice said. _She just feels sorry for you because of Rose. _

James felt a surge of shame. In all of the excitement, he had forgotten about his own sister.

_But I never knew her though, _He thought to himself. _She never knew me._

_But she is still your sister._

No matter how hard he tried to ignore it, she was still his sister, and it was still a big deal. Yet still he thought that Rose would be okay with him forgetting about her for a few hours. That is the worst mistake that people of grieving make; they think that the only thing they can do is sit around and mope, while the people who died would actually want them to be happy. Just because someone is gone from this earth doesn't mean that the world is over, and that everyone has to be sad, it just means that they are gone from the world. I wouldn't want anyone to feel sorry for me when I die; they just need to know that I am in a better place.

_And back to the story..._

All of James thoughts were cut short by a horrible feeling in his stomach. He stopped abruptly.

They were near the Ravenclaw tower now, and Lily turned around and looked at James, confused about why they had stopped. She was just about to open her mouth and ask when James put a hand over her mouth. And put a finger to his lips.

James knew that feeling.

A sixth sense, maybe you could call it. James didn't know why, or how, but somehow all of the marauders had it.

It was the feeling of a teacher approaching.

He looked around and found himself in a thin hallway. Lily had been walking in front of him, you could only fit two people side by side in the hallway if they squeezed.

The invisibility cloak could only fit if they walked like that anyway. Since James was so tall he and Sirius could not fit in it with out a considerable bit of hunching.

That's when they saw him.

Professor Dingham, the potions master, was walking up the hallway. He was walking very fast and looked like he was in a very big hurry.

Lily looked as if she was about to puke. She looked at James.

"What are we going to do?" she mouthed.

"Relax," he mouthed back.

James only did what he could.

He, as quietly as he could, pressed Lily against the wall, facing him. Then he pressed himself on top of her, so he was looking at her.

James could hear the words in lily's head.

_Oh my god, oh my god..._

The getting in trouble part didn't really matter to James though, considering he had been in much worse situations. (Five words: Sirius, boxer shorts, and Professor Mcgonagal)

But he knew it mattered to Lily. The worst trouble she had been in was forgetting a quill for class and having to borrow one. This was a big deal for Lily, and he wasn't going to get her in trouble.

It was at about this time that both Lily and James realized that they were on top of each other.

In a dark hallway.

In the middle of the night.

And at about this time, Lily forgot that she hated him, and that he was a prat, and that he was nothing that she ever wanted to have anything to do with.

She only remembered that James Potter was on top of her, he was really handsome, and now that he so close she could tell: he had really nice abs.

And for the first and not the last time, oblivious of a fuming Professor Dingham behind them, he let him take her hands in his and kiss her.

The hood had fallen off their heads. Figures.

* * *

Another amazingly short chapter- so much for doing that "different points of view" thingy.

Thanks to all of my fantastic reviewers:

**Jesus4Ever**: I cant wait to finish up this stupid funk I'm in wit the stupid "In the hall" part so I can go on to scenes like you explained.

**I-luv-hunter.niall**: Don't worry, I loooove long reviews! And when I did go to your profile, I couldn't find your story...I'm sorry! Hope you find it!

**sasa-chic: **good thing you like short chapters, because that is all that I seem to be spitting out these days...and it probably doesn't help that I'm a horrible typer....thanks for putting me on your favorites, I feel so loved!

**The Best witch of all**: Thank you! (Don't worry, I don't know how to spell French either...)

**Liz**: It's the same for me... of course I like everything Harry Potter, but my favorite fanfics are definitely Lily- James and Draco- Ginny (I know, I'm weird, but I like reading about Draco and him not being evil...and I dunno I like Ginny, she's cool.)

So anyway, thanks for everything, and I hope you liked it! Please review; it just makes me so happy. It's so easy too! See that little purple button down there? Just click it and go down to "submit review." You know you want to.... ; )

Holly Nirvana


End file.
